


一杯橘子汁

by little_idiot



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_idiot/pseuds/little_idiot





	一杯橘子汁

一杯橘子汁

2100年，克隆技术的滥用最终导致了严重的社会问题，一场世界性的大战最终席卷全球：整个欧洲被核武器夷为平地，亚洲与北美洲满目疮痍，世界人口锐减至战前的十分之一。迪克忒特政府趁势崛起，建立起纵贯落基山脉的政权，与位于非洲的费奥多政权以及位于大洋洲以及南极洲的米德忒瑞恩政权遥遥对峙，三足鼎立。破败不堪的亚洲，成了这三个政权共同的殖民地。

新政权将人们对于克隆技术的憎恶上升为对科技的憎恶，距中世纪近一千年后，整个世界再次陷入伸手不见五指的黑暗之中。

为躲避核辐射的危害，迪克忒特国的权贵迁至南美定居，而留在北美大陆的大多是如朴灿烈般平凡的百姓。受辐射的影响，许多女性的生育能力已经退化，因此政府将所有女性集中起来，说是为了筛查女性的生育能力。没有人知道这些女性的命运。在朴灿烈看来，无论是沦为上层阶级的玩物还是成为权贵的生育机器都是这些女性的不幸。

为安抚民心，政府定期会释放回一批犯了错或是不具备生育能力的女性，每个成年男性可自行向政府申请女性伴侣，期限为一年。由于僧多粥少，事实上，每个女性会同时成为五至七个男性的伴侣。同时，政府也默许了从亚洲贩卖女性（当然这些女性也是由他们挑剩下的）的肮脏勾当，于是不愿共享伴侣的男性便从人贩子手里购买伴侣，根据金额多少，决定伴侣的“成色”，以及拥有的时间。

朴灿烈的邻居强尼终于在开始申请伴侣的第六个年头申请上了，甚至还挺喜欢他的伴侣。于是便将自己从人贩子手上的转给了朴灿烈——今年是朴灿烈申请失败的第三个年头，血气方刚的他认为这也是个好机会，于是便近乎倾家荡产地买下了这个伴侣。

不过，“咱们这点小钱无论如何是买不到什么好货色的，和我接头的人说了，这是随机伴侣。况且这是永久的，你可不能抱什么期望。”——邻居提醒他。朴灿烈知道，随机伴侣很容易面目可憎甚至缺胳膊少腿，但有总比没有好。

“我知道，劳你费心提醒。”朴灿烈笑着给邻居递了一根烟。

饶是他再做好了心理准备，等那伴侣被人摸黑送进家门时，他还是被吓了一跳。

眼前这个被打晕了的、五花大绑的人，白皙纤弱五官精致，也没有缺胳膊少腿——只不过，怎么看都是个男的。

朴灿烈恼怒地压低声音问人贩子，“这是怎么回事？”

人贩子咧嘴露出一口黄牙，神秘地说道，“你晓得，当年第三次世界大战的时候亚洲被投下了好多颗核弹，也许是辐射，也许是其他原因，这个男孩，”他用脚背顶了顶那昏迷不醒的男孩，“是个双。”

朴灿烈厌恶地眯起了眼睛。

“我可是看在强尼（朴灿烈的邻居，现在朴灿烈杀了他的心都有了）的面子上才把他给了你。我特地给你挑的黄色人种，又是这样一副模样，你摸着良心说，对不对得起你付的钱？”人贩子阴阴地说，玩弄着腰间的一把手枪。

“当然，你要是实在恶心，外面车子里还有几个传统的伴侣。我今天破个例，随便让你挑一个，怎么样？”他笑了起来。

朴灿烈一言未发地看着人贩子打开了卡车车厢，一股恶臭从车厢里扑鼻而来。他眯着眼皱着眉勉强往里面望去——

“老太太都卖？你们不怕遭报应吗？”

人贩子笑眯眯地剔着牙，“倒不是我们想卖，是他们宁愿给我们塞钱也要爬上开往美洲的船哩。”他手机忽然响了起来——由于迪克忒特国的反科技政策，他们的生活水平甚至只能达到上世纪初的水平——人贩子转过身，踱步到远处去了。

等到他回来，朴灿烈冷冷地说，“我不换了，谢谢你的好意。”

人贩子冷冷一笑，“偷听别人说话可不好。”

“我是搞音乐的，天生听力就好。倒也不是我想听。”他挑衅似的望着人贩子——刚才他听见人贩子说什么男孩、花柳巷。

“你愿意自然更好，”人贩子点了一根烟，“说句掏心窝子的话，我也不太爱做那样的勾当。那些男孩被玩死的样子，啧啧。”他笑了笑。

“你还会不忍心？”朴灿烈冷笑一声。

“瞧你把话说的，”人贩子在驾驶座翻翻找找，“就因为我给你送了个男孩你今天对我真冲啊。喏！”他扔给朴灿烈一个脏兮兮的书包，“那男孩的东西。”

“你们运人还允许带行李？”朴灿烈远远地用指尖捏着书包带子，“这么人性化？”

“他以为自己是被你收养了，没说是来做伴侣。”人贩子耸耸肩。

“你们还他妈是人吗？！”

“这样说，好骗好掌控。”人贩子轻浮地笑笑，爬上了车子，“走了。”他挥了挥手。

朴灿烈无比后悔地回到公寓，那男孩还神智不清地躺在地上，可怜巴巴的。朴灿烈蹲下来给他松绑。那粗糙的绳子在男孩手上、脚上留下了一道道血痕。等朴灿烈终于解开了所有的绳子，一抬眼，看到男孩眨巴眨巴着双眼，怯怯地望着他。

他吓了一大跳，猛地往后退去，正好撞到了桌子，痛的他龇牙咧嘴。男孩也被他吓了一跳，张着嘴，跪在地上，上身往他这里倾着，手也伸了出去，仿佛想拉他一把似的。

“您……您没事吧？”他怯生生地说，因为许久没有说话，声音还哑哑的。

“没事。”朴灿烈挥了挥手。

“您好……初次见面请多关照！我，我叫吴世勋。”男孩挣扎着爬起来，向他行了一个古怪的礼节。也许是他们那边的打招呼方式吧，朴灿烈尴尬地望着男孩。

“我是朴灿烈。”他尴尬地说着，“那个……你的包，拿好。”

男孩满心欢喜地抱着自己的包，眼睛笑得弯弯的，看起来和一个小孩没什么区别。朴灿烈在心里问候了人贩子八代祖宗。

“您瞧，”男孩从包里掏出一张皱巴巴的纸，“这是我的申请表。”

“你不用说‘您’，有点奇怪。就叫我灿烈就好了。”朴灿烈接过这张纸，扫了一眼表——不规范的格式，一看就是人贩子骗人的，也就骗骗这种小孩子吧。“你看，你出了这么多汗，要不要洗个澡？”

男孩有些紧张地身体一顿，悄悄用下牙咬住上唇，点了点头。

“那个，出了点小错，”朴灿烈爬起来跑到自己的房间里翻翻找找，“我以为送来的是个女孩，也没准备给你的衣服，不然你先穿我的衣服，可能有点大。”他找出一件自己最小的短袖和短裤。

那男孩又露出了诚惶诚恐的表情，“对不起！给您添麻烦了！”

“啊！你别这样。被弄错又不是你的错。”朴灿烈把衣服扔给男孩。

男孩羞怯地去洗澡了。朴灿烈坐在沙发上。本想买回来一个伴侣，谁知道买回来一个小孩。靠。真是倒了八辈子血霉。朴灿烈你没事发什么善心，男孩被卖到哪干你屁事。

他心里这么想，可嘴上却冲着浴室大喊，“水烫吗？要不要调冷一点？等会儿出来喝杯橘子汁吧。”还一边帮男孩洗他那书包。

真是个圣母心泛滥的傻逼。

转眼男孩在朴灿烈家住三个月了，朴灿烈又一次递上了申请伴侣的申请书。但他到底体会到了一点吴世勋在家的快乐。首先，他非常勤劳，在得到他的允许后每天都会将家里里外外地打扫一遍，弄得邋里邋遢的朴灿烈有些无地自容；第二，他非常听话，朴灿烈工作的时候他就在家里安安静静地翻着朴灿烈因为懒没有扔掉的旧课本，这帮朴灿烈省下一笔学费，当然这点朴灿烈是绝不会说的；第三，虽然吴世勋数学不怎么样，但他热衷于研究各种各样的优惠卷，常常能让他以最便宜的价格买到食物；最后，那孩子同自己混熟之后便展示出一派天真的样子，懵懵懂懂地问这问那，他也乐得有一个人交谈。

当然，也不是说吴世勋全然是完美的，因为他并不会做饭，甚至连打个鸡蛋都不会，第一次进厨房的时候笨手笨脚地摔碎了好几个碗，又吓得眼睛红红，生怕朴灿烈生气了就不要他似的。

对于吴世勋怯生生的性格，说实在的，朴灿烈懒得去问为什么。一来他怕激起那孩子的思乡情，二来，他实在不会安慰别人，三来，这也实在不关他什么事。于是，朴灿烈便十分粗糙地，一天天地过着日子。

可他越与吴世勋接触，越觉得他善良而惹人疼爱，虽然脑子有点笨笨的。为了他的将来着想，自己总不能总不能将他困在自己的公寓里一辈子，总得教他些技能，让他能在社会上立足。他托强尼帮吴世勋搞到了一张身份证明，准备将他送到学校系统性地学习知识。

还有一件令他高兴的事情，他的伴侣申请终于批了下来，预计一个月后正式分配伴侣。他将要把吴世勋送到学校读书的事还有自己申请成功的事告诉了吴世勋。哪知道那孩子一开始高高兴兴地应和了几句，却吃着吃着饭，落下豆大的泪珠来。

朴灿烈最烦最怕别人在他面前落泪了。

“怎么了怎么了？”他揉揉吴世勋的头。

“跟您在一起生活的日子我很开心。谢谢您一直以来对我的照顾。”吴世勋强忍着眼泪，糯糯地说。

什么和什么啊！难道小孩以为我不要他了？朴灿烈感到很无语。

“不是，”朴灿烈有些粗鲁地随意替吴世勋擦掉了眼泪，“我没想送你走。”

吴世勋猛地抬起红通通的眼睛，张着嘴，一副吃惊的样子。

“你可能不太清楚，我们这的伴侣一个星期来一趟也不一定呢！况且她就是在家常住下来我也不会赶你走的。”朴灿烈哭笑不得地说。

吴世勋咬着叉子的尖尖，小声说：“可我也不想上学。”

朴灿烈当时帮小孩联系学校的时候光想着他的未来了，倒实在没想到他那特殊的身体构造。想起他偶尔路过周边学校的时候遇见的那些流氓般的学生，朴灿烈也感到一阵害怕。

事实上，有些被上层下放的女性其实仍然能生育，只是生产风险大且孩子畸形率高。若在成为伴侣期间有健康男性出生，孩子则会被随机分配给三次及以上申请伴侣成功的男性，成年后则独立；若有健康女性出生，则会被带至专门机构抚养筛选。

但无论如何，朴灿烈能替吴世勋申请上的学校里，只充斥着崇尚暴力且血气方刚的青年男性。白净纤细，甚至有点雌雄莫辨的吴世勋显然并不适合这些学校，更何况他那特殊的身体构造。

“不逼你，不想去就不去吧。”朴灿烈猛吃下一大口饭，掩饰自己考虑不周的尴尬。

谁知道那孩子又落下泪来，委屈巴巴地看着他。

不是，不去了怎么还哭啊。朴灿烈满头黑线。

“您是生气了吗？对不起，是我……”

看着他一滴滴落下的金豆豆，朴灿烈真的很抓狂。学校是去不成了，他咬着后槽牙想，吴世勋爱哭得像一个女孩子，到了学校怕不是天天都要哭得脱水？他伸手抓过吴世勋的手，“真的，不是生气。也是我考虑不周。你不愿意去我不强迫你。”

得了他这无奈的允许，小孩子竟然放开了哭了起来，“哥哥，”他一抽一抽地说，“你为什么对我这么好？”

朴灿烈几个月下来算事摸透吴世勋的说话艺术了，他要撒娇的时候叫自己“哥哥”，平常没大没小的时候叫自己“灿烈”，真的害怕了又恭恭敬敬地叫一声“您”。

“吃饭，别哭了哎哟。”朴灿烈给吴世勋擦着泪，“怎么一副长不大的样子？”

吴世勋抽抽噎噎地坐在那，朴灿烈拿了杯橘子汁给他，吴世勋乖乖喝起来，还挂着泪的眼睛弯了起来，变成了两轮小小的月亮。

朴灿烈申请的伴侣如期而至，是一个瘦骨嶙峋的女人，看起来三十出头的样子，她说她叫露易丝。第一次见面，他俩拘谨地在客厅坐着，吴世勋远远地坐在餐厅的桌子旁学习。

“这一批人好多啊，足足有八个人。”朴灿烈尴尬开场。

路易斯梦游般地点了点头，“人太多了。伴侣部排表的时候都头疼。”

吸溜吸溜。吴世勋在喝橘子汁。

“啊，确实很头疼。”朴灿烈点点头。不知道接下来该说些什么，于是他把自己的体检表递给路易斯——为了防止各种疾病的传播，申请上伴侣的男性每周都需要做检查。

露易丝瞥了一眼体检表，也递过来自己的那一份。

“不得不说，伴侣部在健康这一点上考虑得真周到啊，哈哈。”朴灿烈干笑两声，仔仔细细地看着露易斯的体检报告。

“你是第一次申请吧。”露易丝很快放下朴灿烈的体检报告，“一般第一次申请上的人会特别注重体检报告。”

朴灿烈红了脸，“是的。额……我是说，健康是第一位的，重视一点也没什么不好。”

露易丝冷冷地笑了一下。

吸溜吸溜。吴世勋还在喝橘子汁。

“我是说，第一次申请上的男人，一般都会搞得我比较累。”她嘲笑似的说。

朴灿烈的脸更红了。

现在吴世勋又起身给自己倒了一杯果汁。“世勋，不然你先回房间吧？嗯？”

吴世勋低低地说一声好，端着橘子汁回房间了，还轻轻地关上了门。

朴灿烈的第一次，说不上快乐，但也不至于失望。他也渐渐喜欢上了露易丝例行公事般的到访。

“忘了问，你买了伴侣为什么还要申请？占用公共资源不太好吧。”一次，露易丝躺在床上懒懒地问。

“不是的。他是我弟弟。”朴灿烈连忙摆手。

露易丝不相信地看着他。

“真的！”朴灿烈瞪大眼睛发誓。

“好吧，”露易丝耸了耸肩，“反正也不是亲弟弟。”

不过说起来，吴世勋最近倒真有些反常。照镜子的时间越来越长了。朴灿烈想起自己青春期也有这样臭屁的时候，也就没把露易丝的话当回事。

可他隔天晚上却做了梦，梦见吴世勋吻住他，搂住他，像条蛇一样往他身上缠。他吓得一把推开吴世勋。这梦好逼真，梦里的吴世勋甚至又露出了那种泫然欲泣的表情，弄得他在梦里也很尴尬。

第二天，梦醒了。朴灿烈顶着鸡窝头，看到在厨房热牛奶的吴世勋冲自己粲然一笑，暗骂自己龌龊。只是，连大大咧咧的他也注意到，吴世勋老是有意无意地向他投来目光。

吴世勋忽然说他想上学，觉得自己不能不掌握一些生存的技能。

“学校里的男生，恕我直言，会很不文明。”朴灿烈一脸真诚地对他说，“你做什么决定我都尊重，但我希望你做出选择前要仔细考虑。”

吴世勋低着头，又悄悄用下牙咬住上嘴唇，说他想清楚了，还是想去上学。

于是朴灿烈借着露易丝另一个伴侣的关系把吴世勋弄进了当地一所还可以的学校。

“你知道，我们这里所有人的工作都是在为南美那群家伙服务的。你要是真想学，就学好一点，到时候说不定能把你弄到南美，也不用在这受苦受累了。”朴灿烈拍拍吴世勋的肩。

“哥哥你呢，你也能去南美吗？”吴世勋望着他，手里还抓着从家乡带过来的书包。

“我？”朴灿烈笑起来，“如果我能写一首特别符合他们胃口的歌，或许他们可以大发善心地把我调过去。”

意外的，吴世勋在学校好像并没有遇到什么麻烦。他每天开开心心地回来，仍像之前一样把家里收拾得整整齐齐。

看着他为了写作业越熬越晚，朴灿烈终于良心发现了，有一天竟然也开始打扫卫生起来，还问露易丝要不要一起帮忙。

露易丝嘲笑地抱着臂，居高临下地看着趴在地上擦地的朴灿烈，“我才不要。”

“我听说你们老师放学后会留在办公室答疑解惑，你也多问问老师问题。”朴灿烈一遍擦家具一遍对慌慌忙忙跑来帮忙的吴世勋说，“你去学习吧，我来打扫。”

吴世勋在原地呆呆地站了一会儿，默默走了。

从此他回来越来越晚。可每天早上却起大早把家里收拾一遍才走。

“他真厉害，”露易丝一次抽着一根烟说，“收拾都轻手轻脚，我从来没被吵醒过。”

“不好吗？”朴灿烈翻了一个身。

“你是真傻还是不在意？”露易丝吐出一口烟，可朴灿烈已经睡着了。

朴灿烈是真傻。他直到打扫卫生时翻出了避孕套才意识到事情的严重性。

他举着避孕套，说话都不利索了，问吴世勋这是什么。

“哥哥。”吴世勋过来抓他的手，可朴灿烈一把把他手打掉了。

朴灿烈气急败坏地问他这是什么。

“避孕套。”吴世勋吐出微不可闻的一个字。

“是学校里那些男生吗？！”朴灿烈咬牙切齿地问，“他们欺负你，你为什么不说？！”

吴世勋倔强地、红着眼地回敬他，“是我自愿的。说了又能怎么样？”

“怎么样？”朴灿烈怒极反笑，“你知不知道，当初我为什么收留你？！你知不知道，要是我不管你，你会被弄到什么地方？！”

“知道。你想买一个女性伴侣，可人贩子却把我这个累赘扔给了你。”吴世勋的眼泪在眼睛里打着圈。

“你说这样自轻自贱的话要干什么？还是你行为上的自轻自贱已经影响了自我定位？”朴灿烈怒吼着。

吴世勋哽住了。过了许久，“那您把我赶出去吧。对不起，辜负了您的一片心意。”

“你要干什么？”朴灿烈一把拽住吴世勋，“你出去了可能又被人抓住卖掉，买到窑子里，给人活活玩死！”

“我要是被玩死了，你会为我落泪吗？”吴世勋的嘴唇止不住地颤抖。

“世勋，”朴灿烈用手摸着他的脸，“到底为什么？”

“我爱你，哥哥。”吴世勋哭着说，“一开始我的确是被骗上开往这里的船的。可我父母俱亡，本就是烂命一条。航程未过半我就意识到究竟要发生什么了。可你用善意的谎言骗我，照顾我，呵护我，还让我学习谋一个好出路。我记事起就长在孤儿院，那里没有温暖，只有工作人员的虐待以及孤儿之间的殴打辱骂，因为我奇怪的身体，我从没尝过世间温情，直到遇见你。可你比我遇见的所有人都坏，你让我爱而不得，还转身找了伴侣。露易丝在这里的每一刻，每一次与你接触，都让我无比愤怒无比伤心！”

“我去上学，我被各种人玩弄。可你从未发现也从不在意。后来我明白了，你给我的不过是些小恩小惠，同你给路边的小狗一口吃食没什么区别。”

朴灿烈对吴世勋虽算不上掏心掏肺，但到底是出于一片真心。他没想到，吴世勋竟生出了这样的心思，更没想到他竟这样误会自己的善心。“我倾家荡产去买一条狗？我费力把一条狗弄到学校？我努力工作天天养一条狗？你也不用说了，权当我瞎了眼，你要走就走吧。”

吴世勋哭着去抱朴灿烈，被朴灿烈推开，可他又粘上来，“我错了哥哥。我错了哥哥。我错了哥哥……”

“你说你错在哪？”朴灿烈好不容易从无尾熊般缠着他的吴世勋怀里挣脱开来。

“我不该惹你生气。”小孩嚅嗫道。

“你倒会避重就轻，”朴灿烈冷哼一声，“什么事会惹我生气？”

“……全部。喜欢哥哥、晚上偷偷亲哥哥、去找别的男生惹哥哥生气。”

所以梦是真的？朴灿烈吞了一口口水。“我最气你自己对自己不负责。”

小孩马上诚恳地点头，分毫看不出刚刚是他蛮不讲理。

“你特别，所以你更要小心更要努力。但是世勋，我从来没有因此生出抛弃你的念头，如果我不要你，就根本不会救下你。你不必每天担惊受怕。”朴灿烈叹了一口气，“你可能不知道如今的世道是多么险恶。如果你误入歧途，我之前所有的努力，那些令你感动的努力不就全都白费了吗？”

“还有，世勋，你太小，之前的环境，当然包括我能给你提供的环境都不太健康，你很难在这个年纪就明白爱——”

吴世勋打断他：“你爱露易丝吗？”他直直地望向朴灿烈灵魂的深处。

朴灿烈摇摇头。

“在很久之前，性与爱是密不可分的。可是到了现在，它们已经变得可分了是吗？”吴世勋又问。

“是的，但这也许是失衡的男女比例造成的——”

吴世勋用年轻而热烈的吻打断了朴灿烈，他掂起脚，闭着眼动情地吻着朴灿烈。朴灿烈惊得一动不动。

“书上说，人有喜怒哀惧四种基本情感，我看见你就欢喜，看到你和露易丝在一起我就愤怒，想到你会离开我就哀伤且恐惧。我想，这就是爱了。哥哥，你对露易丝没有爱，你对我也没有爱，没关系的。”吴世勋虔诚地捧着他的脸，“灵肉分离，我不在意。我只想把自己给你。”他一边说，一边小心翼翼地摸索着。

朴灿烈喘着气去阻止吴世勋不安分的手，“不可以的世勋……”

“可以的！可以的！”吴世勋又去问他的唇。

“我刚刚对你说，你要对自己负责……”朴灿烈挣脱着。

“你是我见过最好的人，我把自己托付给你，是对自己负责。”

朴灿烈挣扎了一会儿，也许并没有挣扎，因为凭他与吴世勋的体型差完全可以把吴世勋推开。他挣扎的动作简直可以称得上是欲拒还迎了。

“你为什么这么傻？”最后朴灿烈叹着气，他们一起倒在床上。

“哥哥……除非露易丝在，每天晚上我……都偷偷亲你……”吴世勋化成水，用气声儿说。

“我知道。”朴灿烈低头去吻他的脖颈。

然后，两人都发出一声满意的叹息。

“你……你没问我要体检表……”吴世勋支起胳膊去吻朴灿烈的肩，“你……不怕……”

朴灿烈没有回答他，只低头去咬他的嘴唇。

浮浮沉沉之际，吴世勋看见床头摆的那杯橘子汁。“黑市……才能弄到橘子粉……可你老是给我喝……”

朴灿烈的鼻息喷在吴世勋的锁骨上，“我看你喜欢。”他又去亲那锁骨。

“那天你和……啊……露易丝在一起的时候，”吴世勋情迷意乱地揉着朴灿烈的头发，“我听到……我听到……你喊的是我的名字……”

“哥哥，性与爱一定是分离的吗？”结束后吴世勋伏在朴灿烈胸口，手指在他身上无意识地划着。可是哥哥已经睡了，吴世勋凝望着他的脸，又偷偷去亲他。

哥哥，你不知道的是，我天天打扫卫生，翻出了你那日记本。你十六岁那年写到，原来你喜欢白净而温柔的男生……

哥哥，你不知道的是，我每天偷偷跑进你的房间，除了偷偷亲你，你每次在梦中呢喃的时候，总唤我的名字……

哥哥，你不知道的是，那个避孕套是我故意丢在哪儿激怒你的，有你在我心中我怎么可能去和别的男生乱搞……

露易丝的排班终于不用调来调去了，她不用费心记自己今天该到谁家了，她现在只负责七个人，一天一个，固定而充实。

黑市买橘子粉的老头又看到了那个高大的男人，他狐疑着，这人该有多喜欢橘子汁啊。

他不知道的是，喜欢橘子汁的另有其人呢。


End file.
